Isobel Harrington
by Joce1313
Summary: A story about a girl from a noble family who becomes a ward of the Starks, and grows close with Arya. It starts with her birth, but within 2 chapters she is at Winterfell. It will follow the entire books, but from the perspective of an "outside" character. Spoilers through "A Storm of Swords" Disclaimer: all characters except for Isobel belong to GoT and respective owners
1. Chapter 1: Birth

It was a long winter night when I came into the world. There was wind whipping frantically about the castle which I lived in, and servants were constantly bustling in and out of the room, trying to keep the fire from going out. Snow was constantly blowing into the window. It was broken, and kept flying open, despite the fact that my father was standing by it, pushing it shut each time it opened, but the window was stubborn, and kept trying to open.

I screamed loudly in my first hour. No matter what happened, or how much my lady mother held me, I couldn't seem to calm down. It took hours, and many feedings, before I stopped crying and actually took in my surroundings. By then, all of the servants (save the midwife) and my father had left the room. My two older siblings were of far more importance than one writhing little baby.

The room I was in was quite large, and, except for the broken window, very comfortable. I was in the highest room of the highest tower, since that is where my mother wished her child to be born. My mother was a very noble lady of high birth. She wanted only the best for her children, and she was raising my older brother and sister well. She had short brown hair and calm blue eyes. She was the picture of serenity and primness. Her white birthing gown hung down to her knees as she lay there next to me, exhausted after a long night.

Suddenly, I was very hungry once more. I started sobbing, and my lady mother muttered to herself about how my sister had never cried this much, and that I was already acting up. This made me sad. All I wanted was more milk, and pleasing my mother seemed like the most important thing in the world. Sensing her disproval, I started to cry even harder. Just then, my brother walked into the room.

"Oh, my sweetest!" my mother exclaimed jovially "Come see your little sister". My brother marched over and took one look at me. His face contorted into a grimace.

"She's so ugly. I was never this ugly!" My mother agreed with him.

"Yes, she is a wretched little thing, isn't she?" At that, she swooped me up off the bed and into the waiting midwifes hands, and, taking my brother by the hand, walked out of the room.

"Come, I could use someone a bit more educated to keep me company."


	2. Chapter 2: Age 5

Age 5

It was 10:00 on a summer morning, and I was sitting on a chair across from my sister Lysa. The room we were in was quite spacious, with five large chairs set up throughout. It was painted a light shade of purple, so as to create a mood of ease and comfort when the ladies came in to stitch. Lysa was staring at her work intently. Being already eight years of age and an excellent sticher, she was creating a pair of socks for my little brother, Kyrion. He was three years old, and moved about with a confidence unseen in other boys of his age. Just now, he came strutting into the room, followed by my lady mother.

"Mother, come look at what I made!" I exclaimed jovially, holding my needlework tightly in my outstretched hand. I was always eager to please, despite the fact that my lady mother was slow to voice her approval of anything done at my hand. If it was Lysa or one of my brothers, on the other hand, she would be head over heels with excitement. It had been that way forever, at least in my memory. I'd had a twin brother, but he died the last year of winter, when we were no more than six months old. There was a terrible famine, and the wet nurse hadn't had enough milk to keep us both alive. Somehow, I was the one who came up on the winning end, much to my mother's disgust. Men were much more valuable than young ladies, and I had killed her son. Now, my mother came over to me, glanced at my needlework and, frowning slightly, said,

"You missed one of your stiches in the third row. Fix it, and then maybe you will have created something half decent." I looked back upon my needlework, and groaned. I had stitched well over 20 rows, and going back would mean hours of tedious work that I simply didn't have the time, or the desire, to attempt. My mother praised Lysa on her artful mastering of needlework, and then left the room. Angrily, I threw my needlework onto the ground and kicked at it viciously.

"Isobel!" Lysa exclaimed, sounding genuinely surprised at my outburst, "Pick that up, don't you want to be a lady?" I glowered at my sister, and she scooted back further in her chair, cowering.

"If being a lady means putting up with Mother's cruelty, then no, I do not wish to be one," I announced bitterly. As I turned to make my escape, Kyrion jumped into the air and latched onto my foot. Typically, I would enjoy dragging him around the keep, but I just wasn't in the mood. "Get off, you little imp." I growled, throwing the boy off of me and into the waiting chair. Kyrion started to sob, but by then I was out the door and on my way to find Father.

Yesterday, a letter arrived, announcing that Lord Eddard Stark and his family would be joining us in about a week in order to discuss matters involving a boundary dispute. Father had spoken of a group of farmers dueling at the boundary between our lands and the Stark's, each claiming the land for their liege lord. Lord Stark wished to discuss matters with my father, Lord Harrington, before either of the farmers were punished.

When expecting company, my father typically met with his small council in the audience chamber, in order to discuss preparations and the potential increase in security. Knowing this, I ran along the gravel walkway which separated the main castle from the outer rooms and guest corridors. When I came upon the audience chamber, I stopped, catching my breath and staring up and the large red doors, engraved with the blue dolphin and silver sword that represent House Harrington. The audience chamber was specifically designed to instill fear in all those who entered it. Father said that it was better this way, since then all those who entered would respect the authority of our house. We were not an old house; we had risen into power after the Targaryens had been banished, as a reward for our help in great battle on the trident. It had been my father who killed some of the Targaryen's strongest allies.

I yanked open the doors to the audience chamber, and walked inside, shivering as the granite rocks caused the temperature to drop significantly inside the hall. Jon, my brother, saw me first, and called a halt to the meeting, drawing attention to me.

"Isobel, what are you doing here. If you have something to say, I'm sure it can wait until after the meeting. We have important matters to attend to." My father spoke in a commanding tone that told me he was still playing the lord, not the father. Because of that, I knew that I needed to speak confidently if I was to get him to listen to anything I was about to say.

"I wish to leave here." I said, and took a small amount of pleasure in witnessing Father's face turn white with fear and surprise. "I am unwanted, and I will be able to progress better in all areas of my development if I get out from under this hateful shadow." My father took a minute to look around at the men seated at the long rectangular table. I knew each and every one of them, at least slightly, and knew that if it came to a vote, they would agree with me. Nearly all of them had been a witness to the way my mother slighted me on multiple occasions, and most of them had expressed pity.

It was silent for a few moments, and I began to fear that they would leave me standing there forever, until I collapsed of exhaustion and begged forgiveness. Fortunately, Father cleared his throat and stood up.

"Actually, this is something we were just discussing," he said "Your mother wishes you to become a ward of the Starks. Lord Stark agreed to take you in, provided that you marry one of his sons once you all come of age."

I was at once overjoyed and afraid. This was what I had wanted, but I hadn't expected it to happen quite so quickly. Plus, I was just a young girl, and the thought of marriage instilled fear in my heart.

"Meeting Adjourned" my father called, and at once, all of the men stood up, and left the building.


	3. Chapter 3: age 5, the stark visit

AGE 5: THE STARK VISIT

The church bells were ringing, and servants were running all over the castle, calling out chores that needed to get done when I woke up the next morning. Groaning, I rolled over and looked out the window. Strangely enough, the sun was already halfway up in the sky. Typically, I was woken early by one of my handmaids to begin my lessons. Confused, I stood up and yelled for my favorite handmaid

"Shae, where are you? I need the water to be heated" when no response came, I realized what today was. The Starks were expected to arrive today at midday, and all of the servants, whether they were handmaids or stable boys, were required to help prepare the dining hall. It was going to take quite a long time, as the Starks were next to royalty and my lord father wanted to make sure everything was perfect come their arrival. Plus, many common folk would be attending the meeting to discuss the border dispute. It affected their livelihood if the tide were to turn against them.

Today was the day I would meet the people that were to become my family for the upcoming years, and I was very nervous. _What if they are mean?_ I thought, frowning slightly. Deciding that I needed time to think, I got dressed and went down to the godswood to pray. Kneeling beneath the large tree, I steeled my resolve, knowing that it would take all of my energy not to start crying if I found out my new foster family was evil. I heard a noise a few feet away, and turned around quickly, startled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Shae, my handmaid said, "one of the guards sent to patrol the perimeter saw the Starks and came ahead with advanced notice. You need a good scrubbing if you want to look respectable tonight" I smiled. Shae was always frank, and for that I loved her. She was one of the few people who would come with me to the Stark families keep. I stood up, and stepped carefully across the roots on the forest floor. Following Shae, I went back to my room and cleaned myself up, putting on my favorite dress and pulling my hair back into an intricate braid. It was important to look my absolute best today.

As the entourage containing the Starks pulled through the gates, I stood with my sister in the common room, watching the procession. There were about 20 men on horses, and a group of women traveling in a covered cart behind them. It was obvious who Lord Stark was; his horse was a large black mare, and he was fancily decorated with the sigil of house stark, a direwolf. It seemed like forever until the Starks finally entered the common room. There were 6 of them, and Lady Stark appeared to be pregnant, although not extremely so. My father walked in with them, and quickly attended to the introductions,

"My sons, Kyrion and Loras, and my daughters Lysa and Isobel. This is my lovely wife, lady Lysa Harrington." Lord stark nodded, and continued with the formalities,

"Please to meet you. This is Robb, my oldest, and Bran. Over here is Sansa and Arya. My lady wife, Catelyn stark, is here. She is currently carrying the newest addition to our family" he gestured to Lady Catelyn's stomach as he said this. His family smiled, and Arya shifted from one foot to another restlessly. "If it's ok with Lord Harrington, maybe you kids can get a tour of the castle?" Lord Stark asked. My lord father gave a nod of consent, and instantly I moved across the room, calling Lysa, Sansa, and Arya after me. They came, and we exited into the beautiful summer day.

Sansa spoke with a stiff formality as we walked, always ending her requests of where to go in, _if it please you_, or, _ma'am. _Her sister was less polite. She was my age, and frolicked around constantly, running and asking a ceaseless number of questions. Personally, I found that I preferred Arya's company. Sansa was simply too much like my own sister, and Lysa was very good at getting me in trouble.

The Starks stayed with us for five days, and by then the border dispute has been cleared up. Eventually, it was time for me to leave everything I knew behind me. My lady mother wore a bright pink dress on the day of my leaving, and I realized that she was excited about this new development. My father on the other hand looked grim, and I knew that he would miss me severely.

"Goodbye Isobel," they called as I set off. "See you soon". I waved, and eventually they were out of my sight. A single tear trickled out of my eye, and Lady Stark wrapped her arm around me,

"It's ok, you are in good hands" it was more affection than I had ever received from my own mother. I smiled, everything was going to be alright.


	4. Chapter 4: Age 5, The Arrival

Age 5: The Arrival

It was mid afternoon when we arrived at Winterfell. There was a slight wind, and it was certainly a bit colder than it had been at Harrington Keep. I had always assumed that I lived in the far north, but now, I understood that Winterfell had rights to that title. Despite the fact that it was summer, there was still a slight chill in the air, and there wasn't a bug to be seen. However, nothing could take away from the splendor of the castle. It was huge, and people were constantly moving in and out of it. In anticipation of our arrival, fires were burning in almost all of the rooms, and smoke billowed out of the chimneys endlessly, creating a feeling of warmth and belonging. I knew that I would love it here.

The second we were through the gates, Lady Catelyn announced that we should get ready for supper. The girls began to walk away, and suddenly I realized that I didn't have a room. Shae, my handmaid, stood behind me, looking about awkwardly.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Lady Catelyn exclaimed jovially, "Isobel, let me show you to your room. It is right next to Arya's and Sansa's." Shae and I followed her up a flight of stairs and to my chambers. I opened the door, and smiled. It was even bigger than the room I had shared with my sister back home. Shae walked inside and immediately began heating water so that I could clean myself up before going down to dine with the Starks. I washed my face and put on one of my favorite dresses, before leaving the room. Suddenly, it occurred to me that I had no idea where the dining hall even was, never mind how to actually get there.

I looked around, frightened and suddenly regretting my rash decision to move out. Then, Arya came out of the room across from mine, dressed in the exact same dress as me. She started laughing, and soon I joined in, all former fears washed out of my mind.

"Come on, we r going to be late" Arya said once we had caught our breath. With that, we walked down the hallway and eventually found our selfs into a large room with a long table. Sansa, Bran, Robb, and two boys I didn't know we're already there, talking amongst themselves. Arya walked down and flopped into a seat next to her sister "Isobel, you can sit there next to Jon" she said. I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. _Who was Jon_? I wondered. Robb noticed my evident confusion, and chuckled softly.

"Sorry, nobody introduced you. Father said we were not allowed to bring Jon to your house, I don't know why. He is our brother," Robb gesticulated to the boy sitting next to him at the table, and the boy smiled. He looked almost exactly like Lord Stark. The resemblance was insane. I walked around the table and sat down next to Jon. Robb continued his introductions, acting the part of leader, "and this is Theon Greyjoy. He has lived with us for quite a while now." Theon, who had been staring at me since I had arrived, looked down at his plate quickly before glancing up again and speaking in a strong voice, almost as commanding as Robb's,

"Hi Isobel. I like your dress," I thanked him, gratefully, and Arya cried out indignantly, muttering that he had never complimented her on that dress before, and she was wearing the very same one. Then, the kids at the table instantly forgot about me and began chattering. I felt awkward. I remembered everything my mother had taught me about being a lady, but I had never really been around strange boys before, and I was confused about where they fit into the puzzle. They were clearly not acting like real ladies should, but then again, neither was Arya. The girl was talking loudly, and slurping at the water that had been set in front of her. Thankfully, it wasn't long before Lord Stark and Lady Catelyn walked into the hall.

"Children" Lord Eddard said by way of introduction, "I trust you have made Isobel feel at home? She is going to be staying with us for some time now, similar to Theon." Everyone's gaze turned away from Lord Stark and towards me, then to Theon in turn. I notice Theon's gaze linger on me, before he turns back to his plate. Lord Stark continued with his speech, "Isobel, if you didn't already know, I am Lord Eddard Stark, and this is Lady Catelyn "Tully" Stark. You will call us as such. I trust we will get along just fine. Now, let's eat!" Eddard exclaimed jovially, and our food was brought out in a short procession of neat, eager to please servants.

The rest of our supper went in relatively the same fashion, with the children talking amongst themselves (with the occasional comment in my direction) and their parents eating silently. Every once in a while, Lady Catelyn would inquire something of her children, and then her solemn silence would resume. Eventually, the torture session ended, and we were permitted to leave the table. I knew from the supper conversations that we were given leisure time now, until dusk, when we would say our prayers and ready ourselves to retire for the night. Bran, Jon, and Robb immediately leapt up from the confines of the table and ran out of the hall, closely followed by Arya, and she struggled to keep up with the boys. Sansa rolled her little eyes and stood up, smoothing out her skirts in a lady-like manner.

"I do believe I'm going to work on my needlework for a little bit," she said in a light, breathy way that at once sounded both well learned and prestigious. "Feel free to accompany me, Izzy, I can call you that, can't I? Anyhow, I will be in the study." With that, she skated out of the room. Looking around, on first thought I assumed I had been left alone, but upon further inspection, I realized that Theon had not followed the other boys outside. Instead, he was lingering by the doorway, staring at me with deep mysterious eyes. Being just five years old, I was intrigued by the boy in front of me, and I walked over to him slowly.

"Hello," I said nervously, looking down at my hands.

"Hi, I like your dress" he responded, equally as frightened. We both giggled awkwardly, and I reminded him that he had already told me that.

"I like your outfit too, though, it is much better than what my little brother wore." I told him, and his face lit up at the compliment.

"Perhaps you would like to accompany me on a walk around the gardens? They are very beautiful at this time of the year, and I would love to share it with someone" he spoke the words kindly, and the eloquence of it all entranced me. Acquiescing, I followed him out into the crisp air and towards the gardens. We walked silently for quite some time, and we fell into a companionable rhythm that I found enjoyable. Eventually, we came to a large oak tree that seemed to grow up out of nowhere amongst the delicate flowers and shrubbery. We sat down, and it was as though Theon had suddenly found his voice. He talked endlessly of his childhood, and everything he had been through. He opened up about the extreme fear he had felt when he first came here. When I expressed my concern, he reassured me, saying that his fears were unfounded.

Eventually, our time together was at an end. Throughout the entire praying session and in bed that night, Theon's face circled around in my mind. He was wonderful.


End file.
